Within Temptation
by norellablues
Summary: Naliah, daughter of a Gondor councilman, has been promised to Aragorn's heir, the new king of Gondor. But what happens when the king's Elven advisor sways her attention? Legolas/OC. rated M for later events. R&R, first story, be kind :
1. Prologue & The New King

Nearly fifty years after the War of the Ring, the great kingdoms of Middle Earth had slowly been rebuilt. Flags were raised high once again, buildings built tall, and kings reborn. Rohan's villages were restored to their former splendor. Lost loves were reforged. And in the faraway kingdom of Gondor, its white city stood as fiercely as ever.

Aragorn, king of the realm of Gondor, was growing older. He was a strong and stubborn man… he didn't want to admit it, but it was getting harder and harder for him to be the fearless, forceful king everyone knew him as.  
He was of the Dunedain, and therefore had a loonger life expectancy than most men. During the great battle for Middle Earth, he had been in his eighties, though appeared more in his forties. However, the burden of rebuilding cities like Osgiliath and Minas Tirith was taking its toll on him. He knew his time would soon come.

"Gondor has a bright future, Estel," his wife Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, reminded him. She always knew these days would come. Her father had warned her of what would happen if she, an Elven woman, married Aragorn, a mortal man. She looked out at the blue sky, all she could see, because they were on the very top of the city of Minas Tirith.

"That future no longer includes me," Aragorn said bitterly. He looked up at his beautiful wife. "Arwen… I can no longer handle it. It is time we thought of… choosing a new king of Gondor."

Arwen nodded. "But Mithrennon is not yet eighteen," she said, referring to their son. "Surely he is not ready to rule a kingdom…"

"No, he is not. But you… and I, while I am still alive… can act as his regents. We will help him to make smart decisions. Trust me, Arwen, I have been thinking about this for some time." Aragorn gave her a light kiss on the lips and smiled. "I would not make a hasty decision."

After a long discussion, the two weary parents called for their son, Mithrennon, to meet with them. He had grown into a strong, handsome young man, with blue eyes like his mother, and rugged features like his father. He also had his father's skill with a sword, but was nowhere near his peak yet.

"Mithrennon," Aragorn said gravely, "do you remember what I told you long ago, about how someday, you would rule Gondor in my place?"

Mithrennon nodded as he sat down in a chair opposite his parents. "I do, Father."

"That day is coming swiftly, more quickly than you may know. I am weaker than I once was. I no longer have the strength to lead our people to victory in battles or construction of parts of the city." He choked back tears. "I am dying."

Mithrennon had noticed this of his father, but he didn't know it would be so soon. "What are we to do?"

"You will become king," Aragorn announced. "Whenever we can arrange for it, it will be done. We will hold a ceremony and deem you the rightful ruler." He smiled at Arwen, who meekly returned it. "Your mother and I will help you, and you will have the Council on your side." He took a deep breath. "But ultimately, my son… decisions will be up to _your_ judgement."

The soon-to-be king held his head high, but inside, he was churning with emotions. He knew he ought to be happy. He was… but he was also apprehensive. Ruler of an entire kingdom? The most leadership he'd before been entrusted with was leading a few of Gondor's young soldiers in basic training exercises. But the entire realm of Gondor? Thousands of men, women and children trusting his very word? He swallowed hard and tried to look his proud father in the eye. "I will try my very best, Father," he promised.

***

As time passed, news of Aragorn's weakened condition had reached even further than Gondor. Word spread to Rohan, where Aragorn's friends Faramir and Eowyn resided. Faramir took it upon himself to warn Legolas and Gimli, who were not far off in Fangorn Forest, exploring it like they had always wanted to do. When they heard, they raced as soon as they could to Minas Tirith, to join Arwen in celebrating Aragorn's final days.

"Legolas! Gimli!" Aragorn cried. He was lying in bed wearing a dark red shirt. His face was sallow, his hair grey. His smile, though, was bright at the sight of his friends.

Legolas and Gimli knealt at the side of his bed, and then stood again. "Aye, tis wonderful to see you again, Ari!" Gimli said warmly. Though Aragorn tried to resist, he managed to get a hug out of him. Gimli himself was just as old as Aragorn, but Dwarves had a higher life expectancy than men.

Aragorn laughed and then locked eyes with Legolas. "Melloamin (my friend)," he nodded.

Aragorn shook his hand gently. "You're looking… well," Legolas said tactfully. Truthfully, he had never seen Aragorn looking so weak, but he knew the pride his old friend had. "This news brings me great grief, that you should pass on, my friend."

Aragorn didn't seem offended by this. "It is my time," he said. He sat up slightly. "Arwen and Mithrennon are not taking it very well."

Legolas had sensed this when he entered the king's chambers, passing Arwen and her son in a tearful embrace. He knew Aragorn loved them both very much, and had even given his son an Elvish name, rather than one more appropriate for a man-king, because he wanted to please his wife.

"So the boy is to take over Gondor?" Gimli said conversationally. He looked out the window. "Oh, Faramir and Eowyn told us to tell you they're sorry they could not be here. There's business to be attendin' to in Rohan."

"That is fine." Aragorn sighed. "Yes, Mithrennon is to be king. We're having the ceremony very soon… if I can hold up." He gave a sad smile to his friends and then winced in pain. He had grown so weak, it was painful for him even to move. "This is partly the reason I wanted you two to be here."

"For the ceremony? We would not miss it," Legolas assured him.

"No, not just that," Aragorn interrupted. "Legolas… Gimli…" His tone caused his two friends to immediately turn back to him. "My friends, if it is not too much trouble… I would like you to stay here in my absence. Arwen is strong and capable, but I feel that Mithrennon will need experienced advisors to aid him, if need be. You have both seen many wars and much toil, and…" He dropped his voice to a whisper, as if he were afraid Arwen might hear. "…you are quite a bit more knowledgable in the ways of battle."

The three of them softly chuckled. Legolas and Gimli looked at each other.

"I s'pose we could be sparin' our time," Gimli announced.

"Indeed," Legolas. "It would be better to help a friend with our time, rather than wasting it exploring faraway lands."

"Thank you both," Aragorn said gratefully. "I do not mean for you to stay forever, but only to help Mithrennon in his first years as a ruler. He is but seventeen, and still very naïve."

***

Naliah, a young, middle-class Gondor resident, stood in the middle of the crowd at the king-switching ceremony. Only sixteen, she had only known Aragorn as her king. For so long he had ruled with a kind heart and an encouraging tongue, she could imagine nobody else ruling their kingdom.

She looked up at her mother and father, who were beside her, and clutched her little brother's hand.

"I can't hear," little Eothain complained.

"Shhh," her mother replied absently. "They're beginning."

Aragorn stood tall, but it was obvious he was only trying not to hunch over in pain. His wife Arwen held his arm proudly while he made the announcement that his son, Mithrennon, would be the new king. Naliah strained to see the boy. She knew he was only a little bit older than her, for she had seen him around. _He_ was to be the king? This boy?!

"I have also appointed my friends, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm, to assist my wife as regents of Gondor," Aragorn was saying. Naliah could scarcely hear him over the strong winds that blew across the high mountains, chilling her. "Please do not hesistate to bring your problems to them as well as my son."

Naliah regarded the two assistants. One was very short, with a long red beard and hair. A dwarf? The other was a tall, lean figure with long blonde hair and green attire. The Woodland Realm… an elf? How ever had Aragorn made such alliances with Dwarves and Elves? Naliah had hardly ever been further than Osgiliath, and never out of Gondor, but she had heard stories of the numerous other beings that dwelled in Middle Earth.

"Please join me in welcoming Mithrennon to the the throne." Aragorn bowed his head and then looked up, shouting, "Hail to the king!"

"HAIL TO THE KING!" crowed from the throats of thousands of Gondorians.

It was official. Gondor had a new ruler.


	2. Two Sides of Marriage

Naliah and her friends Thalassa and Pegellia walked through the White City, ascending its narrow paths to reach the very top. They enjoyed going to the top of the city because it provided the most sun, as well as being the breeziest and having a wonderful view. Other parts of the city, especially the lower ones, were dank and gray, and very shady.

When they reached the top, they paused beside the statue of Aragorn that had been erected not three weeks before. Just two days after his son had been sworn in as king, the true king had died in his chambers with his wife and son at his side. Thalassa touched the smooth stone of the statue. "I shall miss our king," she said solemnly.

The othet two nodded. "He was wonderful," Naliah agreed.

"And the stories about him!" Pegallia rejoiced. "Why, do you know all that he had done?"

Naliah had heard a few. "He was involved in the War of the Ring, was he not?" She tried to remember what her father Diathor, who served on the council of Gondor, had told her when she was smaller. "He was a companion to that hobbit who found the ring. Frodo was his name."

"Yes," Thalassa said. "And he was a leader in many great battles, include the battle of Pellenor Fields. Right down there!" She pointed in the general direction of the field that seemed miles below them.

"Was he? I heard about that battle… my grandfather was in it," Naliah commented. "He told me there were unimaginable creatures involved… Orcs, Oliphants… great terrible giants destroying everything in their paths!"

"Aragorn was so brave."

The three girls retired to their favourite spot, benches beneath the white tree of Gondor. It stood tall, if rather ugly, in the centre of the king's courtyard. Ordinary citizens were not always free to enter the king's chambers, but were allowed to gather outside whenever they wished.

"He is rather cute, I think," Thalassa was saying.

"Who?"

She laughed. "Mithrennon, of course! If he is not a better king that Aragorn, he will at least be a more handsome one."

Naliah giggled. "Thalassa, you are terrible. We know nothing of what Aragorn looked like in his younger days."

"Well, Arwen is beautiful," Pegallia said, "and Mithrennon is gorgeous. So, there could not have been much ugly in Aragorn to create such a prince."

"And he is only seventeen," Thalassa said dreamily. She kicked her foot up so that her long red dress swished at her heels. "He could be with any one of us."

"We must be too high up," Naliah commented, nudging Pegallia, "for I think Thalassa's head is in the clouds!" The three of them broke into laughter once again, and Naliah added, "Kings do not marry common people." Her dark blonde curls blew against her face when the wind howled. Though the three girls were all of the same class and people, they looked quite different.

Naliah was blonde, of average height for her age with big brown eyes. Thalassa was dark haired, tanned-looking beauty, and always suspected that her father used to be one of the men from the South. Pegallia was short and stout, with freckles and deep red hair that glinted like copper in the sunlight.

"Well who else would he marry?" Thalassa challenged. "You know, Naliah, I heard my father talking to your father the other day about marriage. _Your_ marriage."

"Mine?" Naliah repeated. "But I'm not getting married."

"You may soon be," her friend warned her. She lowered her voice, noticing other citizens behind them. "Your father came into the shop yesterday. I was helping my own father stock shelves because his assistant had fallen ill, and Diathor said he was looking to arrange a marriage for you!"  
"What?! Thalassa, why haven't you spoken of this before?" Naliah stood up, eyes ablaze. The wind whipped her pale pink dress in all directions, but she scarcely noticed. "I cannot be promised to a man! I am but sixteen!"

"You should do better than to eavesdrop in your father's shop," Pegallia scolded her.

"It's exciting though," Thalassa said, ignoring Pegallia's comment. "Think about it… you'll be a wife! I'm sure your father will not just allow a man to marry you… he will probably ask permission to court you first." She winked. "That will be exciting."

"No, it will not," Naliah groaned. "I remember the last boy who courted me. Leonar." She rolled her eyes at the memory of the cocky, snotty boy who had tried to kiss her in the fields.

"Oh, that was just a petty crush," Pegallia said. "You would get _real_ kisses from a man who was to be your husband." She sighed dreamily. "I wish I was going to be married."

Naliah shook her head. "I have no interest in men as anything more than companions right now. I really hope my father was not serious."

Thalassa, who had already been courted many times by many boys, smacked Naliah playfully on the arm. "Naliah, you will like it. Besides, I'm sure your father will set you up with someone nice."

Naliah sighed once again. She could see her carefree future falling apart faster than a badly woven dress. "Girls, I don't want it to be arranged! If I meet a man myself, I want it to happen like it does in the stories." She remembered a few of the bedtime stories her mother had told her. "Girl and boy meet, fall in love, live happily ever after."

"Well the good part about it," Pegallia spoke up, "is that you won't have to wait to meet him!"

***

Legolas and Gimli sat in the king's main hall with Arwen and Diathor, one of Aragorn's most noble councilmen. Mithrennon sat with them also, leaning forward on his throne.

"Of all, you, my lady, will remember Aragorn's request that Mithrennon be matched with a suitable wife from his kingdom?" Diathor queried. He looked at Arwen, who nodded.

"I wasn't informed of this," Mithrennon grinned.

Arwen laughed. "You were quite young, dear."

Diathord smiled. "Yes, you were, my king. Your father and I discussed it for a long time. Now you see, I have a daughter almost the same age as you are. Aragorn felt that she would be a most noble and lovely wife for you, if you were to approve."

Mithrennon cupped his chin in his hands. "I would not object to marrying a lovely woman," he said slowly. "What is her name?"

"Naliah," Diathor said proudly. "She is beautiful and very smart, and also quite cunning. I'm sure she would serve you well as a wife, my king."

"Remember that we are not pressuring you," Arwen prodded him gently.

"Yes," Diathor echoed. "It is merely a suggestion brought forward by your father long ago. If you would like, I can arrange for the two of you to meet sometime and get to know each other. We know this is a big decision, and we do not expect you to ask her for her hand right away. Or even at all, if it is not what you wish," he finished respectfully.

Mithrennon nodded. "I would very much like to meet her. She sounds lovely." He smiled at Diathor. He knew his father had trusted this man many times, and that his family was honourable. "Bring her by tomorrow, at noon, and I will take her for picnic."

"Splendid!" Diathor cried, shaking the king's hand. "My king, thank you very much. I am sure Naliah will be very pleased with this." He bowed to Mithrennon, and then to Arwen and the king's advisors. "Until tomorrow then!" He walked out of the long hall, his boots echoing on the marble floor.

Arwen gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Mithrennon, you did not have to agree."

"I wanted to, mother," Mithrennon replied, and he meant it. "I think it would be lovely to have a companion. You are all wonderful to me, but to have a wife would make me very happy. I know I am just young, but it seems right."

"As you wish, my son." Arwen left him alone with the elf and the dwarf.

"A lass, eh laddie?" Gimli chuckled. "Yeh've been on the throne but a month and already yer makin' demands!"

"Aye, Gimli, you're just jealous because you haven't a woman of your own," Mithrennon said cheekily. Legolas laughed at this, and eventually, so did Gimli.

"What're you laughin' at, eh?" Gimli asked Legolas. He nudged Mithrennon. "Why, this lad's been alive for nearly three thousand years and hasn't managed to find himself a lass!"

Legolas shrugged. "I am patient, that is all, Gimli."

But secretly, Gimli's comment had stung. Legolas wished he could find a girl to call his own. Seeing his friends in love, friends like Faramir and Aragorn, it had made him ache to love someone like they did. He had had many opportunities to bind himself to a female, but none of them enchanted him in the way that he wished. He wanted to find that spark, the flame that would burn through him, make him ache with desire.

"Aye, well… we'll all get there someday," Gimli responded. Legolas held his head.


	3. First Time Charm

"Are you sure this looks presentable?" Naliah tugged at the three-quarter sleeves of her floor-sweeping blue dress. It was one of the nicest dresses she had, tied at the back with a white ribbon. She wore a similar blue flower in her hair. "I feel as though I should wear something fancier."

"You _do_ look fancy," Pegallia insisted. She alone was accompanying Naliah to her first meeting with the boy king.

"I still cannot believe my father has set me up with the king of Gondor himself!" When her father had first come to her with the news, all she could think about was the smirking face of Thalassa and her eerie prediction.

"But Father," she had protested, "I am but sixteen. Nearly seventeen, but…"

"It is a fine match, my dear," her mother had insisted. "We're not ordering you to marry King Mithrennon, but I'm sure you'll like him if you give him a chance. He has asked to meet you tomorrow for a picnic. Isn't that thoughtful of him?"

Naliah fought the urge to roll her eyes, and held her tongue. "Yes Mother, it is quite considerate."

Her mother took her hand. "Naliah, the future is not as bright here for a young woman as it is for a young man. If you marry Mithrennon, opportunities will be opened for you that you could not imagine! You could become a queen!"

_A queen_, Naliah thought smugly as she and her friend raced up the narrow white alleys of the kingdom. She swung her arms a bit faster, like it might propel her forward. "We're going to be very late."

Pegallia sighed. "Tis not yet midday, Naliah, and he asked you for a luncheon." She looked up at the sky, which was brimming with clouds. "I'm not sure a picnic is in order though."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a flash of lightning struck behind the mountain on which Gondor was placed. The two girls shrieked and clung to each other as they ran. Rain began to pour when they reached the very top of the city, and they huddled under the eaves of the king's hall. To the right, three guards stood talking to each other.

"Now remember, just be yourself, Naliah," Pegallia advised. "You look lovely. I am so jealous that you will be married to Mithrennon." She put a hand to her heart and pretended to faint dramatically. "He is so handsome!"

The two girls giggled, attracting the guards' attention. "Hush, Pegallia!" Naliah snorted through her laughter. "Nobody has said anything about marriage."

"Your father has. Your mother has. And Thalassa predicted this as well…"

"Oh, go away." Naliah playfully shoved her friend out of the eaves and back into the rain.

"Enjoy your luncheon, and don't be too naughty!" Pegallia cackled, and ran out of the courtyard.

Naliah smoothed her hair down and checked her dress for any muddy spots. There were none. Anxiously she looked around. _What am I supposed to do? Knock upon the door?_ She approached the guards and cleared her throat.

"I…I'm here to see the k-king," she stammered.

The guards nodded. "Your name?"

"Naliah. Daughter of Diathor."

Recognition spread across the faces of the guards, and they stepped aside to let Naliah enter the door they guarded.

_Always keep your head held high._ Naliah's mother's voice echoed in her mind as she walked. The tall, wide hall seemed to drown out every sound. It was unbelievably quiet, save for the rain pouring gently onto the roof.

Nobody was around. Naliah's calm centre was suddenly unruffled when she realized there were three different halls ahead of her. One led to the left, one to the right, and one up a set of stairs. She began to panic. Which way should she go?!

To the left, she heard voices, and decided to trust her instinct. Even the paintings on the wall seemed to haunt her when she walked by them, and she avoided their eyes.

"Accept that you lost, my friend." The voice was cleared now; Naliah could understand full words. She wanted to call Mithrennon's name, but felt foolish, having not even met him face to face yet.

"I will not accept it!" A deeper, gruffer voice answered the first. "Final count, forty three. And from where I come from, forty three beats forty two!"

"Even after fifty years you will not let it go. You cheated. I killed at least forty men upon that oliphant!"

"And I clearly said that it only counted as one!"

The two voices started to laugh. Naliah followed them to an open door at the end of the hall, to her right. She was startled to find herself looking down at the two advisors that had been introduced at Mithrennon's coronation. They sat at a roughly carved table, each with a pint of ale and a plate of food in front of them. Naliah took note, the dwarf's plate was piled much higher.

She was about to leave when the dwarf raised his voice to her. "Aye, lass!" He stood up, and even then, reached only to Naliah's elbow. "It's the king ye be lookin' for?"

Naliah nodded. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you. I… I got lost." She felt foolish. "I'm sure the king is miffed by my lateness."

"Nay, Mithrennon will be understanding." The elf also stood in her prescence, placing a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "As a boy, he once got lost in this castle for an entire day before the king and queen found him asleep in the cellar."

Naliah joined in their laughter. "Would you two be so kind as to lead me to him? I'd like to make a good first impression."

"Aye," said the dwarf. "Follow us."

The elf turned to Naliah. "So you are Naliah, the daughter of Diathor, would that be correct?" he asked conversationally.

"I am," she answered. They turned down several halls. She tried to keep track of it so she could get out later, but it was too hard to keep track of the lefts and rights. "My father served Aragorn for many years."

"Your father is a good man. Aragorn thought very highly of him, and as a result, thought highly of his family."

"What are your names?" Naliah asked, to be polite. "I don't recall them from the ceremony. I was quite far back."

"I am Legolas," the elf introduced himself. He prodded the dwarf. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin. We are advisors to Mithrennon, and friends of the Queen and the late king."

"Nice to meet you."

"Back at you, lassie," Gimli said with a smile.

The three of them walked into the throne hall, where Mithrennon sat, chin in hand. His eyes brightened when he saw the new arrivals.

"Legolas! Gimli!" He smiled and stepped down off the throne. He caught Naliah's eye and smiled even bigger. "Welcome to my hall, my lady." He bowed his head slightly, causing Naliah to blush.

"My king," she said, returning the bow. "I apologize for my lateness. I got lost within the walls."

"An understandable feat," Mithrennon said. "As my uncles may have told you, I used to always get lost here a lot."

Naliah smiled. "Yes, they did." She suddenly realized she hadn't properly introduced herself. "My name is Naliah."

"Naliah." The king grinned. "Well, you are certainly as beautiful as your father described. Even more so, I daresay."

Naliah's blush was even redder. _And you are just as handsome as my friends and I have always thought_, Naliah silently told him. He wore a dark gray tunic embroidered with the white tree of Gondor, and black leggings tucked into heavy boots. His eyes were bright and his hair dark brown and wavy, sitting on his shoulders. His smile was white and glowing. Truly, Mithrennon was everything a king ought to resemble.

The two teenagers stood smiling at each other until Mithrennon cast his eyes upon his two advisors. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Ah, well, we 'ave a match to be settlin'," Gimli announced, taking the hint. "Come on, lad." The two quickly walked away, leaving Naliah and the king alone.

"I regret that we can no longer have our picnic outdoors," Mithrennon said easily. He led Naliah to a blanket spread out on the marble floor beside the throne, covered with plates of food. "I hope this will do."

"It is splendid." Naliah sat down across from him, and the two ate in silence, smiling at each other every so often.

_I must talk, or he will find me boring_, Naliah urged herself. Casually she asked, "So those two, Legolas and Gimli… they are truly your uncles?"

Mithrennon laughed, dabbing at his face with a cloth. "No, not within blood. Do I resemble a dwarf or an elf to you?"

Naliah blushed again. "An elf, maybe. Your ears are slightly pointed… that must come from your mother's side."

"Yes, it does. I'm also expected to live a long time, having half-blood of the Dunedain, and half-blood of an elf." He took a sip of wine. "Legolas, however, is not related to my mother in any way. Nor is Gimli. But they were very close friends of my father, and have always been like brothers to him. Therefore, they are like uncles to me."

"Ahh, it makes sense." There was more awkward smiling. Naliah hadn't even been very hungry, but realized she'd finished her whole meal. So had Mithrennon. Now they _had_ to talk.

"Tell me about yourself, my lady," Mithrennon invited.

"Naliah is a fine name, my king, if you would not mind," she said quietly.

Mithrennon smiled. "Only if you will not object to using mine."

"Not at all." She tried to look anywhere but his eyes. "Well, I am sixteen… I love to take walks in the fields. I find it peaceful. I also love to hear stories."

"Ah," Mithrennon nodded enouragingly. "What kinds of stories do you like? Myth? Legend? Monsters?"

Naliah shook her head. "Histories, moreso. I enjoy stories that have actually happened. There is so much history to Middle Earth, and I wish I could learn every piece of it."

"I am sure you've heard the story of the Ring then," Mithrennon replied.

Naliah nodded. "Parts of it."

"Well, I know a great deal of it from my father…"

For the next hour or so, Naliah and Mithrennon discussed the War of the Ring, trading stories they'd heard and separating fact and fiction. She declared so far, so good. He seemed engaged in their conversation and interested in the topic. She wondered what they might talk about when… or rather, if… they were ever married.

"Gimli and Legolas met with my father during the council of Elrond, and—"

"Forgive me," Naliah broke in, "but they met him back then?"

"Yes," Mithrennon said slowly.  
"They were in the Fellowship of the Ring?"

Mithrennon nodded. "Yes, they were. They fought alongside my father at every battle." He gave her a sidelong glance. "I suppose if you really wanted to learn the details, you could ask one of them."

Naliah tried to contain her excitement. Surely she knew of the war, and knew some who'd been in it… her grandfather had fought bravely alongside many other Gondor men. But to speak with ones who actually knew the _ringbearer? _Who had been in the prescence of the _ring_? It would thrill her like nothing else!

"Perhaps I shall, sometime," she replied, trying to sound like she couldn't care less. "I wouldn't want to bother them."  
"Nonsense." Mithrennon stood and offered a hand to Naliah. She grasped it. "They don't do much anyways," he confided. "They are my advisors, but I can take care of myself. Besides, what would I need advice on that I could not get from my mother, or the council?"

Naliah shrugged. "I know not, my king. I mean… Mithrennon." She smiled and they walked out of the hall. She realized he was leading her out and wondered if he would kiss her or shake her hand, or if she was supposed to bow when she left or …

"I regret I have some business to attend to, Naliah." Mithrennon stood at the door of the castle. The sun poured through the clouds, inviting Naliah back into its warmth. "I very much enjoyed your company. Please come back to visit me whenever you'd like, and I will try to make the time." Remembering what he said, he added, "Or if you would like one of my uncles to bore you with their tales, that can be arranged." He winked at her.

"Y-yes, I would like that very much. Both of those. Yes." Naliah shivered as Mithrennon took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Until we meet again, Naliah." He nodded at the guards. "See the she makes it out safely."

"Goodbye, Mithrennon."

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying my story!  
sarahjean: thanks for your honesty! I know my first few chapters were sort of rushed.. I wasn't sure where I was going until now. I hope you liked this chapter! ****  
jay: thanks, I will ****  
ps. I know it seems like this is all about Mithrennon and not much Legolas, but trust me, it will get better! Thank you!**


	4. An Elf Conflicted

Of course, Naliah's friends congregated outside her home, eager to hear the details of her first date with the king. They saw her sweeping down the narrow alley with a blush in her cheeks, and swarmed her. Thalassa and Pegallia, her two closest friends, had come, but Naliah counted almost six others that she vaguely knew.

"Naliah!" Thalassa grabbed her hand and pulled her further down the alleyway. "Come to the courtyard!"

The courtyard was a section of lower Gondor where, like at the top, citizens were free to gather. It was like a town square but smaller, with trees planted and heavy stone benches. Statues of former kings stood watchfully over them.

Curious townsfolk looked in confusion at the gaggle of young women that had suddenly appeared. They took over most of the benches, leaning in towards Naliah and giggling.

"Naliah, tell us about your first encounter!" Thalassa urged loudly, having always been the vocal one.

Naliah knew these girls had been waiting for the entire length of time that she had been in the castle. She didn't really want to tell them anything, but she knew that if she were instead a spectator, she would want every juicy detail about the king. Torn, she decided to play with them a bit.

"Well," she began with a small smile, "I don't think the king would like me to tell you everything that we did…"

A collective gasp rose from the group of girls, and they all giggled even harder, Thalassa pressing her knee against Naliah's in protest.

"Cheeky!" she hissed. "You are not so improper. Tell us the truth!"

"Well, it _is _the truth. At least the part about him not wanting you all to know. Do you think Aragorn would have wanted all his friends to know of his first meeting with Arwen?"

A couple of the girls, looking disappointed, stood up and left the scene. Thalassa, Pegallia, and two girls named Koume and Katake stayed.

"Alright, then simplify," Pegallia tried. "How was it? Was he nice? Do you like him?"

"I got lost in the castle," Naliah admitted, blushing. "I took the wrong hall and ended up finding the king's advisors instead of the king himself."

The girls laughed appreciatively. "But you did find Mithrennon eventually, right?" Koume pressed.

"Yes, the advisors were kind enough to lead me to him. We were going to have a picnic, but that storm, by chance, had fallen upon us at that exact moment." She smiled. "We instead had a picnic in his great hall." She nodded towards Pegallia. "Yes, I do like him. He is very nice, in a quiet way, and eager to please."

"Oh, is that right?" Thalassa asked innocently, her mouth curling into a wicked smile.

"And you thought that _I_ had cheek!" Naliah laughed, gently pushing her friend. "I mean that he was always asking me what I would like, and if our food was good enough, and wanted to know about myself. He is indeed very sweet."

"Not to mention devilishly handsome!" Katake grinned. "Ah, you are so lucky Naliah. The rest of us will be fated to marry stableboys and arrogant soldiers."

"I said that I _like_ him, Katake, not that I knelt at his feet begging for his hand," Naliah said, feeling somewhat annoyed that all the attention was suddenly on her. She stood up. "Well, I really must be going, I expect my mother and father will want all of the same details that you lot did."

"I'm sure," Thalassa echoed. "Until tomorrow then, Naliah?"

"Yes, Goodbye, my friends." Naliah couldn't get out of there fast enough, and when she was sure she was out of sight, she broke into a sprint. She narrowly missed knocking a woman and her small child to the ground. She was running blindly, hoping her parents interrogation would not be nearly as bad.

It wasn't. They asked her the usual things: did she have a good time? Was he nice? Naliah suspected her father wanted to ask her more, but held his tongue. She caught him looking at her a few times as if he might say something, and instead, his mouth remained shut. Naliah figured her mother had warned him not to pry, and she was grateful for the peace and the quiet.

Later that night, Naliah lay in her bed in her lavender silk nightdrewss. Her hair was loose and damp from her bath, her curls defined. She was wide awake, looking out the window. Their home was one of the few that even _had_ windows, because the homes in Gondor were so crowded together around the mountain face. But Naliah's family's home was situated on the edge, at the very end of one of the streets, so they had the priviledge of three windows… and one of them was in Naliah's own room.

She could see the moon and the stars, lighting up Pellenor fields like a thousand gleaming torches. They were among the lower homes of Gondor, but still quite high above the field in perspective. _The battle was fought there long ago_, she thought to herself. She turned from the window and looked up at the ceiling of her room. She had so many thoughts of the day.

Mithrennon _was_ very handsome, and very knowledgable. But he'd told her he had business to attend to, and had said if she wanted to come back anytime, he would see if it could be arranged. What might happen if they were married? Would he even have time for her?

_Stop it_, she told herself. _You're becoming as ridiculous as Thalassa and the rest of the girls. Why, you hardly know anything about the king and you are already doubting him! He was very sweet, not to mention handsome. You know you will eventually warm to him in the best way._

Naliah drew the velvety bedspread up to her neck and settled into her thick pillows. _Tomorrow, you shall visit him again_, she told herself. _Then you will see, he will be very happy with you.  
_***  
Like before, all she had to do to get into the castle was state her name. She was surprised the guards had no recognized her from the previous day, but decided they must see hundreds of visitors to the king, and could not remember everyone. This time Naliah knew where she was going, somewhat, and managed to find her way to the throne room. She was very surprised to find that the grand oak doors were shut, and two guards stood on either side of the door, swords drawn.

"What is your business here?" one of them asked her in a deep, gravelly voice.

"I… I am here to see the king." She tried to sound defiant, but was unable to mask the shake in her small voice.

The guards' faces softened. "I'm very sorry, m'lady," one of them told her. "King Mithrennon is meeting with the king of Rohan today."

"Ah," she said, somewhat sadly. "I see. Could you tell him that Naliah was here to see him? If you can."

"Certainly, m'lady," the guard answered.

Naliah turned on her heels and started to walk away from the door. On the way back, she nearly ran into Mithrennon, who seemed in a great hurry.

"Naliah!" he cried. Seeing the look in her eyes, she guessed she'd been here to see him. "I'm very sorry, my lady. I am in a meeting today with Faramir of Gondor and his wife, Lady Eowyn of Rohan. They were great friends to my father."

Naliah nodded, pretending she had not already heard this from the guards. "It is alright, Mithrennon. I understand the king will not always have time for picnics and storytellings." She smiled forgivingly.

"I am sorry," he repeated. "If you are still seeking storytellings though, I believe Legolas and Gimli are down that hallway." He pointed, and then looked ahead. "I'm very sorry again, Naliah. I will seek you out another day!" He broke into a run and disappeared down the hall.

Naliah sighed, and then looked down the hall Mithrennon had pointed. He _said_ his advisors were not usually busy, but would they really want to be bothered answering the questions of a sixteen year old girl? Probably not. She was about to leave the castle, when she was approached from behind by the elf.

"Lady Naliah?" he asked. She turned around and faced him. He smiled. "Ah, yes. I would recognize your curls anywhere."

Naliah blushed in spite of herself. Her long, beautiful hair did often grant her lots of attention, but she was embarrassed by it. "Aye… Legolas, is that right?"

"It is." He stood tall in front of her in a green tunic, silver leggings, and brown boots. A leaf ornament held his outfit together; Naliah figured it was some sort of E lvish garb. She had never met an elf before, besides Arwen, and felt awkward in his prescence. He seemed to glow, or something odd like that.

"I assume you've already heard that Mithrennon is unavoidably occupied at the moment," he said graciously, breaking into her staring.

"Ah, yes," she said, regaining her composure. "Yes, he has informed me. I was just leaving."

Legolas stepped in front of her. "He has told me that you wish to know about the War of the Ring," he continued. "From someone who 'has been there.'" Was there a hint of amusement in the elf's eyes? Naliah could not tell.

"I did, yes. But I wasn't sure if you or Gimli would be interested."

"I am interested," the elf said, and this time there was no mistaking the flirtatious look in his bright blue eyes. "Gimli, maybe not. He is sleeping right now… and he is often more preoccupied with stretching the truth about his glory days."

Naliah joined him in laughter. "So then, you would not mind telling me your tales sometime?"

"Of course not," Legolas answered. "Ta naa seasamin. I will tell you right now. Khila amin." He started to walk down the hall towards an empty room.

Naliah caught up to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you said."

Legolas looked confused. "What did I say?"

"You said…" Naliah tried to say the words the same way she had heard them. "Ta naa seez-ameen?"

Legolas laughed. "Oh, yes. Forgive me, Naliah. Sometimes I lapse into my former tongue without realizing it."

"Elvish?" she guessed, as it was only logical.

"Yes."

"Does Mithrennon speak it?" Naliah followed Legolas to a sparesly furnished room with a couch and a table and chairs. Legolas sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Naliah to sit across from him in the other.

A look of recognition passed over the elf.. Naliah could not place it, but it seemed the mention of the king's name dimmed the light behind the elf's eyes.

"He does, sparsely. His mother wanted him to learn it, but he is not a very good student." Legolas grinned at Naliah, making her blush. It was like he could see right through her. "The Elvish language is nearly extinct. Very few true Elves live in these lands anymore. They have sailed to the Undying Lands."

"Why did you not go?" Naliah asked, before she had a chance to think of how rude that might have sounded.

"I was needed here," was Legolas's simple reply. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"

"I'm sorry?"

Legolas laughed again, and Naliah found herself entranced with the sound. "I suppose not. I asked if you speak Elvish."

"Oh," Naliah said. "No, I do not." She looked around the room that they were in. "Is this your quarters?"

"Nay, this is the room in which Gimli and I dwell when the king does not need our assistance. Which, I am seeing, is often. I do not know why Aragorn wanted us to look after the boy… he is quite capable. But I am bound to the promise I made to my good friend… so here I shall stay." He seemed to say this more to himself than to Naliah, and she felt awkward once again.

"I'm sorry. I am rambling. What is it you'd like to know about the War of the Ring?"

Naliah's mind was reeling, and for some reason, she felt like she could listen to this elf say absolutely anything, and it would be enough for her. Why was he making her stomach drop? He was nothing special.

"I… well, I wanted to know about anything Mithrennon could not tell me. He speaks of what his father has told him… but I wanted to hear about the far-off places. I am interested in all that I do not know of."

"Far off lands?" Legolas repeated. "Such as?"

"Moria." Naliah squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember the names. "Fangorn. The Shire. Lorien. Isengard, Mordor… even Rohan! I have never left Gondor and crave the adventure. I wish I could travel and see all of these places."

Legolas smiled. "There are some places you should never have to see, Naliah. Mordor is one of them… I do not recommend dwelling there the next time you need some time away." The look in his eyes was very suggestive, and Naliah blushed crimson. "As for myself, I have never even been to the Shire. But those of my kin dwell in Lorien, so we can start there, if you would like."

Naliah nodded, and Legolas began. "We reached Lorien after one of our Fellowship, Gandalf, fell in Moria to a Balrog. But do not worry, he survived.. more about that later. Gimli feared that Galadriel, Queen of Lorien, was a witch, and would not stop worrying about it…"

Legolas described, in painstaking detail, everything that had gone on in Lorien during their stay there. When he was finished, it took all of Naliah's strength not to ask him to run away with her to the Golden Wood.

"It sounds absolutely breathtaking," she said quietly.

"It is indeed a beautiful land," he agreed. He looked out the high window of the room they were in, and noticed the blue sky was blurred with orantge and yellow tones. The sun was setting. "I'm very sorry to have kept you this long, Naliah. I believe the sun is setting on Gondor."

"That's fine." Naliah was not at all worried. Besides, she could sit here all night and listen to Legolas describe these lands. "Oh, Legolas, thank you very much. I hope you do not mind if I come back some time. Your stories were wonderful, and your description very poetic."

"Hannon le," Legolas said quietly. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Shall I escort you out, my lady?"

"Just Naliah," she said. "And yes, I would like that very much… I would not like to be lost again."

The two shared a chuckle over their first meeting, and Legolas continued to talk even until they reached the gate of the castle. "Tenna' ento lye omenta, Naliah," he said softly. He took her hand and kissed it, letting his lips rest upon it a little longer than he should have.

"What does that mean? I would very much like to learn your language as well sometime, if you might be willing to teach me."

"I would be very willing," Legolas said with a smile. He looked down at the floor. "Until we next meet, Naliah."

"Goodbye."

***

Legolas watched the young girl leave into the sunset, and closed the doors of the castle silently. He felt confused within himself, and also deceitful. What was he thinking? Naliah was the king's future wife (maybe), and he was toying with her. He knew she liked it, as well. Being an elf, he could easily read humans and their emotions, and could practically smell her immediate attraction to him. He knew it was wrong, but he could not help it.

It was so easy for him to get to her, and even easier for him to find an excuse to be alone with her. She was so beautiful, so inquisitive, and yet so naïve. There was much she wanted to learn that only he could teach her. He smiled to himself, leaning against the inner wall of the foyer. The torchlight gleamed in his eyes, alighting them with blue sides of him conflicted.

He thought of Aragorn, and how much he had trusted Gimli and Legolas to watch over his son. Mithrennon was clearly enamoured with the young Naliah already, and even though he was a busy king, Legolas knew he wanted to see her again.

Then he thought of himself, alone without a companion for thousands of years. He no longer had Elves to turn to, and the only creature that ever desired his company was Gimli. Until now, that is… Naliah seemed eager to come back and learn from him, perhaps to learn Elvish… and he was a willing teacher.

What could he do?

****Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews :) I know I don't have many but I'm still trucking with my story!**

**Sarahjean: just for you, dear. She met him ;)**

**Somethingtobelievein: your english seems fine to me :) thank you for your review… I tried to put in a bit more dialogue in this one, to stretch the scenes out. I'm not very good at description, really, but that's why I write… to improve! Thank you!**

here are the Elvish translations. I got them from a website… I wish I knew the language myself, but unfortunately I don't… so I hope these are right!

**Ta naa seasamin = it is my pleasure  
Khila amin = follow me.  
Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? = do you speak Elvish?**

**Hannon le = thank you  
Tenna' ento lye omenta = until we next meet**

:) 


	5. Disappointment

It wasn't until she returned home that night that Naliah realized the full impact of her actions. To anyone else, it would have seemed like innocent questioning of an elder; a teen aged girl learning the history of the Ring War from an older elf of the community. But what it had _felt_ like… Naliah was guilty of this.

The elf was beautiful. She didn't know why she had never noticed it before… probably because she was distracted by the fairly equal, yet strikingly different handsomeness of Mithrennon. He was the king after all, so who would pay attention to one of his advisors instead?

"Naliah!" Her mother's stern voice broke into her thoughts. "You said you were going up to the castle for a little while, and it's nearly sundown! Explain yourself!"

Having been brought up never to lie to her parents, Naliah did explain. She told her mother of Mithrennon's duties, and how she had been about to leave when the kind elf offered to tell her some stories.

"I simply lost track of time, Mother," Naliah said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in the open doorway of her bedroom. "I promise it will not happen again."

"Well, you be sure that it does not," her mother answered. "Are you hungry? You've missed your dinner, but there is bread here, and some soup I can heat up over the fire, if you'd like."

Naliah was starving, but she knew her stomach wouldn't be able to take food. "No thank you, Mother. I'm quite tired. I think I may lie down."

"As you wish," her mother said, with a slight eye roll. "But do not come crawling back here in half an hour asking for nourishment."

Naliah closed the door to her room and flopped down on her bed. Her stomach was far too jumpy to handle anything, even bread, and it felt wonderful. Legolas had been so kind and so patient. She knew she should not be attracted to him but… she was, very much so. He was so different looking than a man: always polished and clean with no rough beard or tangled hair, delicate pointed ears, and eyes bluer than the oceans she would never see. He spoke quietly but proudly, and his Elvish language almost immediately drew her in.

_I must see him again_, she thought. _But what about Mithrennon? He is just as wonderful, in different ways than Legolas. He is closer to my age after all…_ It had not occurred to Naliah that although he resembled a being no older than his twenties, Legolas was in fact over three thousand years old. _An immortal being_. The thought made Naliah shiver.

She drifted into a hazy sleep, still in her dress, murmuring to herself that she would try to visit Legolas again the next day.

***

Gimli roused from sleep around the same time that Naliah left, and was surprised to find that Legolas was not in the bed opposite his own. He looked around the room and, seeing it empty, hopped out of bed and out the door. He knew Elves didn't need much sleep, but Legolas had said he was going to have a nap…

He stalked the castle, his boots making click-clack sounds on the marble floor, and found Legolas by the front door, staring into space.

"Legolas?" he asked.

The boy seemed in a trance. He walked up to him and flicked him in the ear. Legolas jerked to life and glared at Gimli.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, rubbing his ear.

"For waking y'up!" Gimli shouted. "What were ya doin', leaning there like that?"

"Thinking, something I'm sure you're not accustomed to," Legolas replied cooly.

Gimli shook his head. "Ye be actin' strange, lad. What's on your mind?" He leaned against the wall next to Legolas, the torchlight sending a glow across his pink blush.

Legolas was torn. Could he tell Gimli? He was a loyal friend, and had been for many years… even though they got off on the wrong foot at the start. But Gimli was also a loyal friend to Aragorn, and would probably side with the tradition that Mithrennon was to marry the Councilman's daughter. He sighed.

"It is nothing Gimli. I apologize. I'm not feeling very well tonight." Legolas started to walk down the dimly hit hallway, and Gimli trotted after him, trying to keep up with the elf's long strides.

"Ayeeeee," he said, dragging his syllables, "t'aint nothing, I know you better than that." He nudged Legolas. "Come on, tell me what's troublin' you."

"I do not wish to speak of it," Legolas insisted. "Please, Gimli, it is nothing. Even if I had your input, I would still need to make the decision on my own, and I am nowhere near making it."

Gimli sighed. He was stubborn, a common trait of Dwarves, but he did not know that Elves could also be this way. He knew Legolas was not one to show his feelings openly, unless they were very deep. "As you wish, my boy. Shall we check on the king?"

Legolas had to laugh. "Gimli, it is nightfall. The king is asleep by now, as are those he was meeting with." This time he nudged Gimli. "You slept a lot longer than you think you did."

Gimli shrugged. "As long as Mithrennon has been taken care of, we're doin' alright, I'd say."

Without knowing it, Gimli had confirmed Legolas's decision. He couldn't pursue Naliah. It was disrespectful to Aragorn and Arwen, to the king himself, to the Councilman, and even to his daughter. He knew Naliah was attracted to him, but she was very young. It was probably just her wild emotions that had not yet caught up to her. When she realized that her true destiny was the king, she would forget all about him and focus on her happy marriage. Legolas was a lust object, nothing more.

Inwardly he was grieving. Would he ever find a girl that he could share his entire life with? Or at least _her_ entire life… he knew there were not many Elven girls left, and all of the ones he knew of were either living far away, or betrothed to others… so he'd probably have to marry a mortal girl. It was not forbidden anymore, nor was it frowned upon, but some mortals were still uneasy about growing old while their Elven counterpart stayed young and beautiful. Legolas wondered if Naliah had even thought that far ahead, or if she simply dismissed it as a petty detail.

"Yes Gimli," he found himself saying. "We are doing just fine."

***

"Do you suppose that once you are married to Mithrennon, you can get him to introduce us to his friends? I heard the king and queen of Rohan are visiting," Thalassa was saying, as she and Koume accompanied Naliah to the castle the next day. It was sunny and bright, and there was not a cloud in the blue sky. The cerulean shine reminded Naliah of Legolas's eyes, and she filled with happiness inside. She could not wait to see him again.

Absently she replied to her friend. "Yes Thalasssa, the king _and queen_ are here. That means that he is already married. Besides, he is almost as old as Aragorn was. How appealing."

Thalassa laughed. "I mean others… he must know many other kings. Or even lords? Princes? Princes would make more sense, since that is what Mithrennon would be, had his father not passed."

Koume nodded. "Perhaps he knows twin princes… once for each of us, Thalassa."

The two girls giggled while Naliah rolled her eyes. She hadn't even wanted her friends to go with her, but she had found them lounging about in the courtyard when she went to her aunt's house to borrow a clean dress. Katake was her cousin and the same size as her, and since she was doing a job that day, her clothing had been available. The soft pink dress complimented Naliah's features, and she was grateful for it.

The three reached the courtyard of the White Tree. "You two are welcome to any princes I find… and maybe even Mithrennon."

"I thought you liked him," Koume said slowly. "Did you not say that?"

"No, no, I do." Looking up, Naliah could see Legolas in one of the palace windows, chatting with one of the guards. He was every kind of striking. "You never know though, ladies." She turned to her friends and smiled. "Well, I'll be off."

"Goodbye, Naliah," Thalassa and Koume said together. The ran off down the alleyway, holding hands and giggling. Naliah rolled her eyes again, and faced the doorway.

This third day, she was recognized by the same guard who had shown her out the night before. Her plan was to immediately find Legolas before Mithrennon even knew that she was on the grounds. That way, it would not seem suspicious that she was spending time with his advisor instead.

She wandered the castle for a few minutes before she heard the magical voice and walked in that direction. Legolas was standing with one of the guards, laughing. Naliah had to take a breath. His smile was gorgeous.

"Hello," she said softly. Both turned towards her. The guard spoke first.

"Hello, m'lady," he said. "Are you seeking the king?"

Naliah thought fast. "Um, yes. Yes I am. Would you be so kind as to fetch him for me? I would like to speak with him."

"Very well, I will see if he is free," the guard answered. He walked around the corner.

As soon as he was out of sight, Naliah motioned to Legolas to floow her. To her surprise, he did, and they went through the maze of stairs and hallways until Naliah found an empty room.

"I'm sorry," she said, breathlessly. She noticed Legolas was not even panting, probably because Elves had so much energy all the time. "I was just wondering…" She suddenly drew a blank. Why was she here? She wanted to see him, but… she couldn't very well confess her feelings, if she even _had_ feelings yet…

Legolas couldn't help but smile at her confusion. "Perhaps you came to see the king, as you told that guard?"

Naliah laughed. "I just wanted him to leave."

Legolas leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his green clothing. "Mani uma lle merna, Naliah?"

"Your language is so charming," Naliah said softly. She leaned slightly closer to the elf. "Will you teach me?"

"I… I cannot," Legolas replied, shifting his position and backing away.

Naliah furrowed her brow. "But why not? Just yesterday…"

"Yesterday I should not have been so forward with you," he interrupted. "Forgive me Naliah, for I was wrong."

"I am confused," she said, not moving. "What did we do wrong? What did _I_ do wrong? I hardly know you Legolas… I would just like to get to know you better…"

Legolas sighed. "It just does not seem right to me that you spend more time with I, the advisor to the king, than the king himself. He desires your company often, Naliah, and is sorry he is occupied at times when you wish to see him."

"I met him just two days ago…"

"And I, only one." Legolas stared at her with his piercing eyes. He couldn't let her know that he had been thinking the same way that she had… it would make a tryst seem all the more accessible. As much as he desired to know her better as well, he knew it could not be. Fate had tied her to Mithrennon, at least for now, and he needed the chance to discover her before Legolas even tried to step in. "I'm sorry, Naliah. Once you are closer with the king, it might be alright for us to resume our historical talks, and also for me to teach you Elvish." He walked out of the room, expecting Naliah to follow. She did. "But until then, I believe you should be seeing the king, and only the king."

Naliah was crushed. Why was he doing this? It wasn't like they were sneaking around or anything… besides, she didn't even know if the elf liked her. She hadn't really expected him to… she just liked being in his prescence. "But Legolas…"

"Please, Naliah, go see Mithrennon. I have business to attend to." He rushed down an opposite hallway, leaving Naliah lost once again.

_What is wrong with him? Was I too forward? I don't think so…_ She walked slowly through the castle halls, touching the smooth walls as she went. _I suppose he is right… I should be getting to know Mithrennon… but what is the harm in also learning a few lessons from Legolas while I am being courted by the king?_

She was determined not to give up on the elf. He was stubborn, but so was she… and eventually she would make him warm up to her… no matter what it took.

**Elvish:  
Mani uma lle merna : What do you want?**

**Sarahjean: haha, I agree! Thank you for your review!  
impatience: thank you, I'm always glad to have new readers!  
somethingtobelivein: oh thanks you ! I completely agree, I love a guy I can talk to very easily. I hope this chapter twisted things up for you, and thank you for your constrcutive criticism, it helps a lot!**


End file.
